Unexpected Surprises
by Evui
Summary: This story is kind of, but not quite, the chapter 3 of Michael Doi's makeover...if I get 10 reviews or more, I'll finish this story! So please R&R!!! I won't say anymore about it!!! ~.^


Umm....hewwoachies, 'tis me again, Evui!! ^-^ Ummm...I'm sorry about chapter 2 of Michael Doi's Makeover, I think I uploaded it about 3 times while changing the summary of the story...^^;;;...I feel like an ass. Well, Umm, I'm not sure what to write, but I want to write a lemon. I don't know, I just felt like writing...o.o..Oh yeah, and just to disturb you, sometimes IRL I try to dance like Robo-Z and I like to do Pander's neutral stance he looks like he needs ta pee, lol. Just to disturb the readers. That's how twisted and fried my mind is. This is like a chapter 3 of Michael Doi's Makeover, but since it really doesn't have anything to do with it, it's gonna be it's own story. I'm not sure if I want it MSTed, but I want a good laugh, but I'll get insulted maybe, oh well.  
  
((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
Evui: What tha hell!? Ahh!!! Why is chapter 2 printed so many damn times!!!??  
  
Strike: I don't Evui, maybe it's because you're an ass.  
  
Evui: glare I can make you gay, you know, and I'll make Michael Doi gay again, too, and you'll be humping each other's asses away, and whoo.  
  
Strike: Oh, FUCK NO!!!! How about this, I can just blow yer fuckin' head away! puts a gun at my/Evui's temple  
  
Evui: O.O!!! Eeeeeeep....Ok, ok, I'm sorry, Oh God, please don't kill me....please, I'm sorry...just...j..just put da gun away and everything will be cool and damn...I mean...I mean shit...right?  
  
Strike: -.-;;;Whatever...takes the gun away  
  
Evui: goes into the main room Have you realized, MSTers that my story gets dumber and dumber everytime. It's because I'm always tired and half- asleep when I write things like these, I just want to upload them for the hell of it. So I am gonna tell you all a story I told my best friend last night.  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
Evui: Heat, gimme some lovin....I MEAN gimme some people that were hiking in the woods fer the story....^_^;;  
  
Heat: Umm...Kelly..? Shorty...Comet...  
  
Evui: I'm adding you too...Tsutomu will be the little one, he ain't important in the story anyway...  
  
Tsutomu: What..?! You shou...  
  
Robo-Z: Aiming target..BAM Target eliminated.  
  
Evui: Thank you! ^_^ Ok this is how it will go...  
  
Kelly: Kimiko, Nuriko's older sister  
  
Shorty: Nuriko, main character  
  
Heat: Teruo, Nuriko boyfriend...which, might I add, is her cousin Tsutomu: Chiriko, Teruo's little brother  
  
Comet: Junichi, Teruo's big sister  
  
Bio: The old man  
  
Strike: Kenji  
  
Some other characters: The random ppl that were w/ them  
  
Evui: And here are the character descriptions!!!  
  
Kimiko: 18 here, medium length brown hair w/ 2 pigtails on each side  
  
Nuriko: 15 here, Long brown hair w/ silver strands in her mid-back length braid  
  
Terou: Sexy bangin' fine mofo, 17 here, hair platinum blond like Trunks from DBZ, VERY sexy....drool sorry you can't see him, my best friend drew it, he's her character  
  
Chiriko: Kawaii lil' man, 8 here, short brown kawaii hair!! typical lil' kid..  
  
Junichi: 18 here, long hair, long ponytail on side of head braid  
  
Old man: Just picture an old man! Farmer lookin dude w/ shotgun  
  
Kenji: age unknown, he could over 100, but his looks like he's 18 all the time Crazy brown spiky wild "Oh My God" hair! But he's a bangin but sadistic rapist guy..  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
**Evui: Okay, all of ya'll were like traveling in the woods at night. You guys wanted ta camp out to see how it would be. It was getting darker and ya'll didn't get as far as you thought and it was getting kinda dark..  
  
Chiriko: It's getting scary out here..what if a bear comes out and attacks us?  
  
**Evui: Then ya'll see a house.  
  
Junichi: I heard that some crazy people live up here, and if you get on their property by mistake, they'll shoot at you...  
  
Kimiko: Oh my God, no! We should stay away from all houses around here then..  
  
**Evui: But Kimiko spoke too soon. An old looking man with a shotgun came out and yelled:  
  
Man: Get offa my property!!!  
  
All: screams  
  
Man: Huh? Oh, ya'll youngins, I thought you was them people that be trying to throw rocks at my winda...Whatchall doin' out here this late, huh?  
  
Nuriko: Umm...we were gonna camp out in the woods...  
  
Man: Well, these 'ere woods ain't tha safest place ta camp out at night...there 'e bears an' snakes an' stuff, I seen 'em up here before.  
  
Teruo: Really?  
  
Man: Yeah, listen, ya'll youngins. I don't want ya'll ta stay out in these 'ere woods, so why 'on't 'chall come to my house and sleep 'ere?  
  
**Evui: Now, my friend and soon-to-be authoress Miaka-desu had to choose whether they were going to stay at the man's house, and of course, she said yeah.  
  
they all huddle  
  
Teruo: I don't think we should..we can't just trust a crazy old man in the woods, now can we?  
  
Chiriko: But I'm scared of these woods...I saw this big snake..  
  
Nuriko: You did?  
  
Kimiko: Guys, let's vote on it, who thinks we should?  
  
*random ppl raise hands*  
  
Kimiko: Who thinks we should'nt?  
  
*others raise their hands, including Nuriko and Teruo*  
  
Kimiko: More ppl want to go in the house, so I guess we do..  
  
Nuriko: I'm scared, I'm stayin' close to you, Teruo..  
  
Teruo: ^-^  
  
**Evui: So ya'll go in. The old man seems nice, he offers you food, but ppl aren't hungry mostly 'cause of fear of getting poisoned and he lets everyone sleep in the living room.  
  
Nuriko: Hey, I kinda don't trust him....he feels kinda evil, ya know?  
  
Evui: Now, Nuriko can sense evil beings like Shapeshifters demons that turn into other ppl and rape women of course, if they are men; the women rape men and she can see through their disguises. But, all she sees is the old man.  
  
Kimiko: But if you don't feel right about him that means he's a Shapeshifter...but you would be able to see who it is...  
  
Terou: Unless he's in his true form..  
  
Nuriko: But he doesn't have a symbol on his head...that's the only way he could be a shapeshifter in the true form..  
  
Teruo: Yeah, you're right...  
  
Old man: What'chall youngins talking about in here?  
  
Kimiko, Terou, Nuriko: No, nothing, nothing at all... everyone else is sleep, just so you know..  
  
Old man: Ok, I'll get some covers fer ya'll...  
  
Nuriko: dozes off in Teruo's lap  
  
Kimiko: Yeah we should be gettin to sleep too, I'm gettin' tired...  
  
Teruo: Yeah same here...  
  
Old man: Here ya go, ya'll need your sleep... gives them the covers  
  
Nuriko: wakes up from the talking O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Evui: Yes she saw the worst thing....  
  
Nuriko: after the old man leaves That....that was...Oh my God...  
  
Terou & Kimiko: What? What'd you see?  
  
Nuriko: I saw...I saw...Kenji...  
  
Both: WHAT??!!! YOU DID!!!???  
  
**Evui: See, now Kenji is a Shapeshifter, one of the worst. He likes nothing more than to torment Junichi and Teruo's older half sister, Meli. He abuses and rapes her, and got her pregnant when she was 16. He is a very powerful Shapeshifter and it's best that women stay far away from him... unfortunately...they are in the same house with him...  
  
Teruo: I knew that this wasn't a good idea..  
  
Kimiko: We have to wake everyone up and get out of here before it's too late...  
  
Nuriko: wakes up everybody Shutup, and don't yell or nothing, but Kenji's the old man, and we have to get out of here...  
  
everbody Murmurs...murmurs, lol  
  
Nuriko: Look, shutup, we have to sneak out w/o him seeing us...  
  
Chiriko: But what about the bears and snakes and stuff?  
  
Nuriko: Screw the bears and snakes, it's better than being here with Kenji...  
  
they manage to get everybody out, everybody runs like mad throughout the woods  
  
Kenji: transforms back into his original self A/N: Sex'ah and young, might I add  
  
Damnit!! I know it was Nuriko that saw through me, even with this strong magic transformation...Heheh...here I come Nuriko...licks his lips and teleports  
  
Nuriko: pants Do you think we got far enough, guys?  
  
Terou: I hope so...  
  
**Evui: All of a sudden, Teruo gets knocked out cold from behind, and it's none other than...  
  
All: KENJI!!!!  
  
Kenji: smirks evilly and grabs Nuriko from behind her, holding her neck and waist  
  
Nuriko: screams  
  
Kenji: I know you saw me, now you'll be punished...  
  
Nuriko: squirms out of Kenji's hold and heads for the entrance to the woods  
  
Kenji: Oh no you don't!!! flies after her  
  
Nuriko: looks behind her and screams when she looks forward, because she ran too far off from the real entrance clearing, and she was heading toward the corn fields  
  
**Evui: Now, corn stalks are some strong stuff, they'll whip you if you try to run through them, and they ain't the easiest things to plow down...believe me....I would know..  
  
Nuriko: cringes from the corn whippings, and Kenji is right behind her flying directly behind her Nuriko trips and falls on a fallen corn stalk and Kenji pounces on top of her  
  
Everyone: NURIKO!!! NURIKO?? WHERE ARE YOU!!!  
  
Kenji: smirks and grabs Nuriko and teleports back to the house  
  
Nuriko: screams AHHHHH!!! Get off of meeeee!! Please, someone help!!!!!  
  
(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Well, that's that. Yup, that's that. He eh, If I get enough reviews, then maybe I'll continue..maybe. I must have at least 10 reviews to go on!! (Some people are too damn lazy to review my stories!!!) So PLEASE, R&R like a good reader and author/ess should!!! . Thank you for your time!!! Punk Angel, I know you're prolly too busy to MST this, but if you want to, go right ahead!!! And finish your story, damnit!! ^_^ Lol  
  
  
  
~Evui~ 


End file.
